Come Away With Me
by Ms. Videl Son
Summary: DISCONTINUED What if the attempted kidknapping had been successful...? Spinoff from Manga volume six. MK Also in response to MonkandMiko epic challenge 10. To adopt, please contact.
1. Eyes On You

**Title:** Come Away With Me  
**Disclaimer:** No, no, no! Over THERE! points at RT  
**Rating:** PG-13 ( T )  
**Spoilers: **If you haven't read up to Volume Six of the manga yet, you've got a lot (and I mean a _lot_) of catching up to do. Myself, I gave up somewhere around Volume Nineteen.

**Summary:** What if the attempted kidnaping had been successful...? M/K

Just fixed the formatting. Nobody get excited.

* * *

**Chapter One:** Eyes on You

"Curse the man..." a young priest sighed to himself, wearily gazing at the shard of petrified soul trapped between his fingertips. "An antique dealer taking advantage of a man of the cloth..." he complained aloud as he rubbed sorely at his shoulder with his gloved hand, careful not to let his only profit of the afternoon slip through his fingers into the hot spring he was currently soaking in.

With no one else around to converse with, the lone monk Miroku continued his irritated  
soliloquy with only the singing crickets as an audience. "After all the trouble I went through to get the goods!" he said hotly, slumping back against a convenient boulder, folding his arms beneath his head as a makeshift pillow. "My only profit is this Shikon Jewel shard. Just my luck."

With another weary sigh, Miroku lifted the shard so that the subtle moonlight glinted off the ragged edges, casting deceptive innocence upon a tainted object. It glowed a hazy purple between his fingertips, barely pure enough for him to touch, a slight demon taint lingering on long after the battle was complete. It would take several days for it to fade away completely...if it even faded at all.

"Whee!"

Miroku nearly dropped the shard into the spring as another person (at least, he ASSUMED it was a person) made their presence known. '_What's this?_' he thought. '_People...so far up in the mountains...?_'

Cursing his sixth sense for not warning him, Miroku flattened himself against the boulder so as not to make himself noticed and peered around the edge to get a better view of his new companion.

To the monk's supreme astonishment, a young girl – a beautiful young girl, at that – was standing, in all her naked glory, just a few feet away, unabashedly bathing in what she obviously assumed to be private quarters.

"A hot spring!" she cried with utter joy, splashing herself with the naturally heated water that surrounded her. Her pert breasts – a good handful or two each – glistened with moisture and bounced jovially with each movement. The skin he was privileged enough to catch a glimpse of was flushed with heat making her glow a soft, healthy pink. She shone brightly through the heavy fog, a welcoming beacon to the traveling monk in the adjoining pool who watched her hungrily from a distance. Her entire body was visible to him from the smooth planes of her belly up.

Alas, all else was submerged in the spring.

"I'm so happy..." she cooed, dipping below the water to wet her wavy dark head before bursting through the surface again, throwing her magnificent mane back over her shoulders with a wet slap. Being so unobtrusively close in proximity, a few beads of water made their way to Miroku to spray his face, though the monk hardly seemed to notice. A familiar tightening in his lower regions kept his attention firmly held on the delightful little water nymph on display before him.

Still unknowing of her riveted audience, the girl leaned over (Miroku shuddered) the shore to where her garments lay in a pile and withdrew a bottle of some unknown potion and a rag and began to thoroughly cleanse herself with them. She squirted a small quantity of the potion onto her cloth and ran it over her body, making light scrubbing motions to effectively wash away the dirt and grime that had accumulated on her skin.

She scrubbed at her neck first, working up a good lather to spread down her chest. The rag swept over her collarbone and shoulders next, rubbing in vigorous circles to rinse away all the dirt of the day. Once satisfied with her work there, she lowered the rag further down her body, paying special devotion to each breast in turn, sweeping around each lump of tissue to clean the underside as well as the top. She struggled with her back – finally succeeding as she grabbed one end of the cloth in each hand and swiping it between her shoulder blades – and moved down to her belly. She carefully wrapped the rag around one of her index fingers and inserted it into her belly button, causing Miroku to bite back a groan of desire as naughty thoughts sprang to his mind.

He was pious, damnit, _pious_!

She made quick work of her abdomen, finding very few other crevices to deal with, and proceeded to lift one of her legs out of the spring.

This time, Miroku couldn't hold back his moan of approval at the new view. From this angle, he could just see a forbidden little nest of curls peeping out from between her legs...

She propped one of her feet up against the bank, which rose a bit from the spring itself, and worked her way up from her ankle. She washed the inside of her legs first (wary of her more sensitive flesh betwixt them) and then the outside. She repeated each action with it's partner and then lowered them both back into the spring, suds flying up around her body in a halo of fluffy white bubbles.

The girl lowered herself back into the spring (Miroku cursed and praised Buddha all at once) with a low moan of pleasure. She dipped below the surface again for a few moments, allowing the bubbles to drift up before her, and then broke the surface again as her need for oxygen overrode her desire for consumption. "Mmm...feels so good..." she sighed, leaning back against her own boulder to soak. It was only then he noticed...

Eh! He thought, eyes widening to their maximum potential as he spotted the jewel that dangled precariously between her breasts. '_A Shikon Shard! It's HUGE!_'

Disrupting him from his thoughts (which were, for a change, NOT focused on her breasts which were so...um...good looking and...), the girl shouted over her bare shoulder "You better not to peek, InuYasha!"

There was a derisive snort and a crude answer. "Don't worry. I'm NOT tempted."

If the "changes of life" were to be believed in, this newer voice was definitely of the male variety. Curses, foiled!

There was an angry huff from the spring and a bit of splashing and Miroku was drawn back to the matter at...erm...hand. Returning his gaze to the bathing girl, he could see that she was now fully submerged up to her neck (Curses! Foiled yet AGAIN!) in the water, swimming through the water with the ease of a swan. A beautiful swan. With smooth feathers. And breasts, yes, swans had breasts...

Vowing to himself never to so much as look at another fowl again, Miroku slipped back behind his rock as his sense of self-preservation lost out against his rampaging hormones. So she had a male with her, did she? This would make things much more difficult...

He froze in his escape when a scream of fright rent the heavy air, effectively signaling two other voices to jump into the mix.

"What is it?" the first voice – the deep, masculine one he'd recognized from earlier – shouted brashly, a tinge of worry evident in his undertones. The second voiced seemed more vocal in its distress (though this one was not obviously masculine or feminine). "Kagome!" it squealed.

Miroku was thrown back against the tree he had been seeking shelter behind as a rush of red and white flew past him at unbelievable speed. There was another scream emitted from the young damsel-in-distress, this time without so much raw terror. Miroku turned and watched the events unfolding with much humor as the girl, in one swift movement, clobbered her companion with a handy rock the size of a small boulder.

"I'm okay! Get outta here!" she insisted, turning to scold the offensive (and very lucky) monkey who was tugging on a lock of her damp mane with a naughty grin on his withered little primate face. "Shoo, shoo!"

The second voice – now identifiable as a young child – squealed with glee. "It's a monkey!"

Several more transactions took place between the three traveling companions – most of which were along the lines of "sit," "oof," and "bitch." – all quite vulgar.

"With some fellows, is she?" Miroku muttered with as much good humor as he could muster, giving the taller one with the long hair a good once-over. Was he some sort of demon perhaps? Or only half?

Whichever was the case, Miroku certainly couldn't leave such a fair maiden with a heathen such as he. So it was settled. For the welfare of the girl and the teachings of the almighty Buddha, he would rescue the fair lady (who was currently using some sort of magic against the "heathenous demon" in question to pummel him into the ground) from this demon and whisk her away to much safer company...such as himself.

Gathering his clothing, staff and various other bathing items, the priest withdrew from the spring, casting not another glance in the direction of the girl and her companions. If he were to "rescue" her from this foe's villainous clutches, he would have some preparation to take care of.

"What a pity," he lamented to himself as he walked briskly away from the springs, a new bounce in his step. "I do so hate to get rough..."

With a devious little grin of his own, Miroku began whistling his favorite drunken tune as he walked, rosary beads jangling innocently against his staff with each step.

— — —

**Author's Note:** If anyone would like to adopt this story and finish writing it for me, I've got no attachments to it. Contact me via either PM or the e-mail address posted in my profile and we can talk.

_**. ( . Ms Videl Son . ) .**_

– _Feel the love. MirokuKagome._


	2. Things Happen

**Title:** Come Away With Me  
**Disclaimer:** No, no, no! Over THERE! points at RT  
**Rating:** PG-13 ( T )  
**Spoilers: **If you haven't read up to Volume Six of the manga yet, you've got a lot (and I mean a _lot_) of catching up to do. Myself, I gave up somewhere around Volume Nineteen.

**Summary:** What if the attempted kidnaping had been successful...? M/K

Last chapter based directly on the manga.

* * *

**Chapter Two**: Things Happen

Kagome sighed with exasperation. Traveling today had not been pleasant, what with a pouting half-demon stumbling along behind her, muttering curses she was sure hadn't carried over to her time period.

Finally, as her patience finally wore itself out, she snapped. "Man, how long are you gonna sulk?"

InuYasha sent her a macho glare that said quite plainly "I'm not pouting!"

"You got to see me naked, so we're even, right?" Kagome continued, sending her own glare his way.

"I saw nothing!" InuYasha insisted, a light blush staining his cheeks as his eyes darted away to look at his suddenly interesting toenails...was that a hangnail?

Kagome leaned in conspiratorially to Shippou, who was clinging to the wicker basket strapped between her handlebars, and whispered, "He did see, didn't he?"

Peeking up at her over the ribbon-laden handle bars, Shippou implored, "Leave me out of this!"

— — —

Unbeknownst to the small band of shard hunters, their progress was being surveyed with great interest a short distance away by two nearly shady characters. The man, a self-declared son of Buddha, watched them with the keener interest, fixated primarily on the young maiden. Kagome, as her companions called her.

The second party, a twitchy raccoon demon, stood by his side (or hip, rather), watching the group with apprehension.

"So I should attack the males, yes?" he asked, chancing a glance at the preoccupied monk.

"Yup," Miroku answered, watching with avid fascination as the young maiden tucked a piece of stray ebony hair behind her ear as she casually led her strange chariot down the foot-beaten mountain path. One of her male companions – the older, unidentified demon – ambled along behind her, wearing a scowl of deep thought. Occasionally, Kagome would scrape together enough courage to say something to him, only to be rebuffed by an irritated grunt from the demon. After much prodding from her, the demon finally responded coherently, exploding in a wave of angry shouts and curses that were most unfitting for a lady's delicate ears.

Kagome stumbled back a few steps, startled by his outburst, and seemed struck dumb for a few moments as the volley of insults flew at her, knocking the essential breath from her lungs that enabled her to respond. Midway through the lengthy tirade – just as Miroku was moving toward the edge of the cliff to come to her rescue – her shoulders stiffened and her brows knitted together. She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, and...

He'd missed it. She had done something – obviously at a very high rate of speed – but he had blinked and it was over. Meanwhile, the subdued demon lay in his own tailored crater, dust rising up around his red-clad body and settling in his brilliant white hair in a coppery mist. After quite a bit of struggling ('_Certainly not as sturdy as his facade_,' Miroku thought), he managed to gain enough leverage to hoist his upper body out of the crater.

"Bitch," his silent lips formed.

Another instant later, he was face down in the crater once more.

Miroku smirked as Kagome loftily tossed her hair over her shoulder and marched away from the felled demon, manually wheeling her chariot down the rough trail as her companion collected himself.

"And during the confusion," Miroku added, eyes still firmly attached to the enchanting beauty who was now giggling quietly to the kitsune cub riding in the little basket suspended between the handlebars of her odd contraption. "I'll take the girl."

There was a brief pause in the conversation in which the tanuki fidgeted restlessly, eyes darting back and forth between the absorbed monk and the oblivious young woman that was the object of the priest's momentary affections. "B-but, Miroku-sama..." he began nervously, shifting his eyes until they settled on the monk. "You don't have to do things so indirectly..."

Now, Miroku spared him a glance.

"All you need is one blow of that right hand of yours!" the tanuki continued, quailing under the monk's seemingly easy gaze.

"Fool," Miroku proclaimed, shaking his head with disapproval. Looking at his companion with a twinkle in his eye and a smirk on his lips, he continued, "You should know well enough...They'll all die!"

--

The group carried on (InuYasha limping along in the back), determined to cover as much land before sunset. Kagome chattered on to Shippou – who, in turn, chattered back – and left InuYasha to sulk over his long dead (and recently resurrected) lover.

Kagome bit her lip distractedly as Shippou took his turn in rambling, glancing back at InuYasha who was gazing wistfully at the horizon. Was he thinking of Kikyou? Probably, he'd never worn that look for HER...

Not that she cared, mind you, but it was always nice to be THAT appreciated. And the title of "shard detector" was getting rather old...

"Ka-go-ME!"

Kagome blinked and pulled her attention back to Shippou, who had his little arms crossed huffily over his chest. "Eh heh...I'm sorry, Shippou. What were you saying?"

The little kitsune eyed her beadily. "What were you so distracted by?" he asked. Observant as he was, he probably noticed the way his surrogate mother's eyes fell shamefully to her feet and a blush spread across her cheeks.

"A-ah," she stuttered. What was a good excuse? She couldn't very well tell him she was looking at InuYasha, he would get the wrong impression and then...and then...

"The scenery. It's so beautiful from all the way up here, don't you think?" she finally conjured. There! Now he would think she was a nature lover, not a dog lover (she much preferred cats anyway).

Shippou snorted. "Yeah, that giant boulder over there had me riveted for a while too..."

Kagome flushed to the roots of her hair and pinched the snippy kitsune on his ear. "It's not polite to tease your elders," she scolded.

"Mean," he accused, rubbing his injured appendage tenderly to return the blood flow.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...

Shippou halted his ministrations, ears twitching curiously at the new sound. "What's that?" he asked, squinting up the mountain side for the source of the disturbance.

Kagome blinked at Shippou. She didn't hear anything. "Huh?"

"DIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE...!"

Okay, she heard THAT.

With a start and a wild scream, Kagome hurled herself out of the way, Shippou held protectively against her chest, as a giant...thing lumbered down the cliff face, carving a new path on its way.

"Yee!" Kagome screeched, landing face down on top of Shippou as InuYasha battled with their new foe. InuYasha's curses became more and more distant with each passing second, signifying that he had gone over the cliff with his enemy (but was at least still alive).

With a panicked scramble, Kagome raced to the edge of the cliff and peered over. She squinted into the ravine for any speck of red and finally caught a glimpse of one, pushing against what appeared to be a giant boulder.

OhGodohGodohGodohGodohGod...

"InuYasha!" she called frantically, wincing as a puff of dust and debris rose out of the bottom of the ravine.

OhGodohGodohGodohGodohGod...

What if he was hurt? What if he was _dead_? What the hell _was_ that thing, anyway? Could he climb back up, assuming he was even alive? What would she do with all that ramen in her backpack?

Any other thoughts flew from her pretty little head as, with a swift knock to the head, all went black.

— — —

**Author's Notes:** The offer's still open to anyone that wants to continue this story for me. C'mon, you know you want to...contact me if you're interested.

_**. ( . Ms Videl Son . ) .**_

– _Feel the love. MirokuKagome._


	3. The Winds of Change

**Title:** Come Away With Me  
**Disclaimer:** No, no, no! Over THERE! points at RT  
**Rating:** PG-13 ( T )  
**Spoilers: **If you haven't read up to Volume Six of the manga yet, you've got a lot (and I mean a _lot_) of catching up to do. Myself, I gave up somewhere around Volume Nineteen..

**Summary:** What if the attempted kidnaping had been successful...? MirKag

Oh, just a warning, you probably won't like Miroku much in this chapter...

* * *

**Chapter Three:** The Winds of Change

"What should we do with her now, Miroku-sama?" the demon minion asked, glancing at his oh-so-holy master as he twitched impatiently.

The young monk was kneeling beside the quietly slumbering body of his capture, checking for signs of life. He pressed his ear to her heart – all in the effort of making sure she was well, of course – and, satisfied with the steady beat within her chest, deigned to answer his servant-for-hire. "Take her to the next town and get lodgings. It won't be safe around here for much longer."

"What about her companions?"

Miroku lifted his face away from Kagome's bosom long enough to glance at the unconscious, whimpering fox kit to his left. "Take the child with you," he decided after an extended pause. There was no need for his new companion to suffer the loss of both of her friends.

The raccoon, shuffling to the edge of the gorge, peered deep inside the chasm for any sign of red or silver. "And the mutt...?"

Miroku pulled his upper body away from Kagome completely – suffering the loss of easy, casual touching – and stood, still gazing at her sleeping face. "Let me worry about him," the monk replied with a deadly softness.

"Of course, Miroku-sama," his servant bowed with exaggerated respect. "I'm ready to take the girl and the fox now, but...," the tanuki paused for effect, waiting for his employer to catch his greedy drift.

Miroku closed his eyes with a pained sigh. "But...?"

The tanuki servant continued on in a fearless, all-business manner. "I may need more money to secure lodgings within the village."

Miroku turned his gaze away from Kagome finally and bestowed his partner with an incredulous smirk. "And what, prey tell, happened to the down payment I gave you beforehand?"

The raccoon, his confidence rising with the sum of his payment, replied simply, "Expenses."

The self-proclaimed benevolent monk laughed out loud. Not even this pitiful excuse for a partner-in-crime could spend that amount of money so fast. "Very well," Miroku assented, shaking his dark head with bitter humor. He tossed a small bag bulging with coins at the dusty feet of his hired help and reiterated his earlier order; "Here is the rest of your payment. Now, if you would be so kind, please take my esteemed guest and her young companion to safer lodgings. I shall arrive shortly after."

After a quick tally of his earnings, the tanuki saluted his holy benefactor eagerly. "Right away, Miroku-sama!" The demon pressed a leaf to his forehead in the same motion, activating his birth-given illusionary arts. In an instant and a puff of smoke, he was transformed into a large, formless flying bulge ideal for carrying several passengers.

Miroku aided his armless friend by collecting Kagome and her companion and situating them comfortably and securely on the demon's back for the short journey. After making sure that Kagome's shard was tucked safely beneath her clothing (and her strangely inadequate underclothing),  
Miroku wished them all a temporary farewell and watched them disappear into the powder-blue distance.

Once the reduced party was nothing more than a speck on the early morning horizon, Miroku returned to his initial business of staring coldly into the deep, jagged chasm in search of signs of life.

There were none.

Naturally, none could have survived such a fall, not even one with demonic fortitude. A half-demon would have as little chance as a pure-blooded human at successfully living through such a fall...or the landing, rather.

However, one could never be too safe when their adversary possessed any amount of inhuman capabilities. Thus, Miroku, in the spirit of being thorough, began his descent into the gorge in search of the bloodied remains of the half-demon InuYasha...

— — —

About halfway down, Miroku began suspecting that "arriving shortly after" had been a bit of a hopeful exaggeration. He would be lucky to make it to the next town by a couple hours after sundown, even using Kagome's strange traveling contraption.

The monk's indigo robes were dyed an even darker hue with his abundant perspiration, seeping into the cloth and accentuating the deeper shade within the already dark fabric. With his staff – strapped to his back and out of his way – adding excess weight to his person, Miroku struggled with the descent, all the while wondering if there was even any point to this madness. After all, as he continuously reminded himself, there was no way any mortal creature could have survived such a fall, demon or not.

Buddha have mercy, but, after such a lengthy descent, he didn't care if that brute had survived or not. Miroku was anxious to get into town, have himself a bath, and spend the rest of the evening in the amiable company of a grieving female.

The monk was nearly ready to start climbing back up the steep, jagged slope when his sandal scraped some very welcome level earth.

Buddha be praised!

Assuming that InuYasha had even made it to the bottom himself before meeting his death, Miroku's mission was nearly complete. With an ofuda lit by holy fire, Miroku began his search for the body of the odious half-demon. The beads on his right palm jingled against his walking staff in impatient joy.

The bottom of the canyon was no more interesting than the top, comprised of random rock formations in the same sandy brown as the dust of the road. However, there was one extra feature in Miroku's present environment that hadn't been in the previous: the mangled body of InuYasha.

Miroku hadn't been wandering long in the darkness before the flickering light of his spell had caught a glare of red along the cliff's face. The monk had been searching the ground below for signs of the hanyou's unfortunate death when a single bead of warm moisture had dripped onto the back of his neck. He had fallen back into a defensive stance, his golden staff and flaming ofuda held before him as shields, but Miroku's anticipation was disappointed by lack of further activity. Instead, the young monk had the fortune of observing a slowly growing puddle of darkly-red mud in the same place he had been previously standing. The moisture that had alerted Miroku to the presence of a potential foe fell from above in a slow, steady pattern of drips that collected in a single spot on the cavern floor.

Upon lifting his gaze up the cliff's face, Miroku had discovered the source of the bloody precipitation. Several feet above his head on a small ledge, a clawed hand draped in a heavy crimson sleeve dangled directly above the expanding puddle of blood, limp and listless in its occupation of the rock formation. A curtain of silver hair preceded the hand, confirming any and all suspicions as to the corpse's former identity. The head wasn't visible, except for the hair, but there was much doubt that any other victim that may have fallen into the gorge recently would have had the same shade of silver hair as the half-demon InuYasha

The body – which didn't move, even after a few moments of observation – was sprawled haphazardly on its back, its fluids leaking from open wounds to the dusty ground below. Despite his previous assertions, Miroku was relieved to find InuYasha, indeed, dead. With this dangerous beast put out of Kagome's misery, the world was much safer. After all, the day humans and demons could coexist peacefully would be the day that a woman agreed to bear his child without protest.

Miroku climbed the few feet separating him from his deceased foe, his fatigued muscles complaining the entire way, and crouched over the torso to get a better view of the damage.

Yep, definitely dead.

The hanyou's eyes were wide open and devoid of life, rolled as far back as his eye sockets would let them. A stalactite had penetrated his chest cavity, barely missing his heart by inches, but it had done the job nonetheless.

"Well, InuYasha," Miroku said cheerfully, smiling at the unmoving corpse. "It's a shame that we had to meet under these circumstances. After all, we have some things in common," he continued conversationally. He settled in for a rest, crouched on his haunches over his dead adversary with his arms crossed over his chest. The monk's staff was held firm between his crossed arms and his chest, keeping it out of his way while he spoke to his silent conversation partner. "Your lovely companion, Kagome-sama, is certainly a sight to behold, is she not? I mean, there are men who have killed for less."

The dispassionate face of InuYasha remained focused in its mortality. The hanyou's body was slack and listless with the vacancy of his soul and certainly not spirited enough to strike back at his unconcerned tormentor.

"Not to worry, though. Kagome-sama appears to be a strong individual. I am certain that your death will be only a small inconvenience to her in the long run."

The clawed hand out of Miroku's immediate sight twitched as the flow of blood was reversed inward.

"A beautiful girl such as Kagome-sama will have no trouble in finding a comfortable life without you. She seems extremely fertile, perhaps she shall make some very fortunate man a good wife. After, of course, she's obliged me with a son of my own."

The hand drew into itself, forming a fist.

Miroku patted InuYasha congenially on the shoulder. "I shall be certain to take very good care of Kagome-sama. Once I have had my fill of her company, I shall use all of my connections to secure her future. If I am unable to find her a husband, I am certain that any brothel would be willing to have her."

The hand flexed, cracking its knuckles in its impatience for justice. The rest of InuYasha's body was slow to heal, but only a few more moments and this haughty bastard would get what he had coming...

Miroku held his covered hand vertically before his face, muttering a few prayers of safe journey to the afterlife in the name of InuYasha's soul. "May you find peace within the divine presence of the Almighty Buddha and be reincarnated in a more worthy form."

_Now!_

Miroku was unaware of the instant that he was attacked or of the moment he hit the opposite side of the gorge, but the facts were what they were. The unholy monk slid to the ground without a struggle, his loose muscles betraying his needs for the current moment. "You...bastard!" a sinister voice snarled from whence he'd come. "Who the hell do you think you are, eh?"

Ah, so that's how it had happened. Miroku had never seriously considered InuYasha part cockroach demon before, but now he was beginning to.

"Still...alive...are you?" Miroku asked as he struggled for breath, having lost all of his previous store upon impact with the rocky wall.

A set of golden eyes rimmed with red glared at him from across the darkened ravine, promising all sorts of punishment and eventual death. "Keh!" was the intelligible response from the undying hanyou. "Where's Kagome?"

"Your...lovely companion...is safe," Miroku gasped, his breathing coming only slightly easier as he slowly rose from the ground. He clutched at the wall behind him for support as he pulled himself into a crouched position, feeling around for his lost staff. "I had believed you...you dead and...therefore...took it upon...myself...to...," he couldn't continue.

"Keh," InuYasha responded again. In the weak light of Miroku's undying ofuda flame, the monk could see the slouching silhouette of his adversary several feet across from him, still perched above him upon the ledge. The glint of flames caused the half-demon's eyes to glow with a steady rage of hatred for the monk, though he didn't seem intent on moving for the moment.

'_Even if he is alive_,' Miroku thought, deciding it better to save all vocalization for his foe. '_he must be grievously injured. I still have a chance to kill him._'

"Where's Kagome?" the hanyou asked again, growling for emphasis this time.

"Safe," Miroku replied, also in the same fashion. His breathing was coming much easier now, though he believed it best to maintain the facade of weakness for the present moment. The battle would be in his favor if only he could catch InuYasha by surprise...

Miroku could distinctly hear the cracking of InuYasha's knuckles, even from several feet away. "I'm getting sick of you avoiding my question," the rumble within InuYasha's chest grew with each response, warning Miroku to loosen his tongue for the sake of his own life.

"I apologize for not being more helpful," Miroku smirked with triumph as his fingers finally brushed against his smooth, bronzed weapon. "Upon my honor as a holy man, I wish you the best of luck" – he stood and hurled his staff with a singular, fluid movement, catching the half-demon off his guard – "in the afterlife!"

InuYasha managed to pull his vital organs out of the path of the monk's projectile, but his left arm wasn't nearly so lucky; he was pinned to the rocky wall by his shoulder.

The light of the ofuda was extinguished in the instant of impact, throwing the scene into complete darkness. "Damnit!" InuYasha cursed, pulling the jangling staff from his shoulder without much effort. Just one more wound to add to his collection, he thought, shifting his keen canine eyes across the scenery. His adversary was human, a stupid human who had given his superhuman foe the upper hand by casting them both into darkness.

InuYasha smirked at his superiority and drew his sword, delighting in the metallic ring it made upon being scraped against the edge of the scabbard. "You really aren't all that bright, are you, human?" he boasted with a cruel laugh. "I can see better in here than you can!"

InuYasha leapt from the ledge to the ground, sniffing for the scent of his foe. Once he caught up with that haughty bastard, InuYasha would _make_ him reveal Kagome's whereabouts. If he still didn't want to cooperate, the hanyou could always just follow her scent until he found her himself. Simple as that.

InuYasha inhaled deeply, taking in all of the smells available to him – earth, moisture, blood – and attempted to discern anything that might be out of place. Unfortunately, they all seemed to blend together into a weary haze, clouding his senses to the presence of the monk. Crouched on his haunches, InuYasha teetered dangerously on the edge of consciousness for the second time in the span of two hours.

"Perhaps," the monk's voice echoed off the walls of their confined space. "But the incense that fills this cave shall be my equalizer."

With a sharp jab to the back of his cranium, InuYasha was sent tumbling forward onto the dirt in a spell of dizzy unbalance. The half-demon raised his clawed hand to retaliate, turning his torso to swipe at the adversary he had so clearly underestimated, but found a heel in between his shoulder blades holding him to his position on the ground.

"And to think, I was worried that this scent would be too strong for any use in meditation. At least I have found other uses for it," Miroku smiled congenially, digging into his spine with his sandaled sole. "I had to sacrifice the light which I used to see, but I believe it was worth it, don't you agree?"

Under normal circumstances, InuYasha wouldn't have been nearly docile enough to be held down by a single foot, but the incense which clogged his senses held him to the ground with an unparalleled weight of its own, crushing his chances of retaliation. "You...bastard...," InuYasha coughed, finding it his turn to wheeze with every breath.

"Charming to the last," Miroku laughed softly, loosening the clay beads looped around his wrist. "As I assured you earlier, dear Kagome-sama will be in no danger from me. In fact, I dare say that she'll be far more content in my company than she ever was in yours."

In spite of the overpowering incense, InuYasha managed to push himself up for another attack, but Miroku held him firmly down. "_I'll...kill...you_!" InuYasha vowed, digging his claws into the tightly-packed earth.

"I sincerely doubt your word, my friend," the monk disagreed, inflicting his painful influence on InuYasha's spine once more before removing himself from his prey altogether.

"Keh!"

Miroku began to move away from the struggling hanyou, slowly and carefully unwrapping his right hand, and then seemed to think better of it. Fixing his mild violet gaze on InuYasha, Miroku stopped fiddling with the covering on his arm and, after a few moments pondering, returned to his immobilized foe. "On second thought," he thought aloud, kneeling down beside InuYasha again. "I think I'll take these." He reached out with his uncovered hand and, despite unsuccessful attempts by InuYasha to bite him, removed the bloodied subduing beads from the hanyou's neck. "Kagome-sama will be thankful for a keepsake, I'm sure," the monk smiled.

"Son of a bitch!" InuYasha snapped at the hand grasping his beads, missing his enslavement by the girl who had saved him. "Give them back! I swear to you, you sorry bastard, that I won't rest until I get them back!"

"Ah! A gift from the beauteous Kagome-sama, I presume?" Miroku asked, gazing at the chipped and bloodied necklace with new esteem. "Well then, I shall be certain to return them to her. Fear not."

Finally InuYasha managed to pull together enough coherence for mobility and, in taking advantage of this, sprang forward for another attack on the villainous monk. Miroku was surprised by the lunge, to say the least, and found himself unable to defend himself past rasing his arm to guard his face. InuYasha sank his fangs deep into the monk's forearm, eliciting a scream of pain and a gush of blood from the felled holy man.

"Augh!" Miroku fell backwards onto the dirt, completely under the power of InuYasha, the subjugation beads still clamped in his left fist. The clay fangs dug into his flesh, inflicting more wounds upon his person, and Miroku felt himself weakening under the pain.

He turned his face to the side, away from the snarling and bloody face of InuYasha, and, in the dull vision of one belatedly accustomed to darkness, spotted his only means of salvation...

_Crack!_

The audible fracturing of InuYasha's skull against the desperate monk's bronzed staff reverberated around the cavern, adding a sickening sound effect to the end of the battle. InuYasha's fangs were ripped from Miroku's flesh almost instantaneously, splattering blood around the immediate area in a crimson wave.

The hanyou landed a couple of feet away, momentarily stunned, as Miroku regained his bearings. InuYasha's own weapon was within his grasp and the monk knew that if he didn't take his opportunity now, there wouldn't be another.

"Die!" he demanded, fully releasing his own demons from the hellhole within his palm by ripping the spell-bound beads from his fist completely. A powerful wind surge out, pulling the stunned hanyou into its vortex with an irresistible force.

Overall, the wind was strangely quiet. Perhaps simply because death was silent.

With the resiliency only InuYasha could claim, the half-demon grabbed his own weapon from where it lay prostrate next to him, a rusty old katana that wasn't even sharp enough to cut bread. As soon as its owner touched it, however, it transformed into a formidable sword, larger than any the monk had previously encountered.

Still, no weapon was a match for the Kaze no Kizu.

With a single fruitless swipe of his sword, InuYasha was consumed and the battle declared its inevitable winner.

Miroku wrapped up his bleeding palm, confining the deadly winds for the time being, and slumped to the ground, panting from exertion. He stared at the bloody beads that had belonged to InuYasha and, in an exhaustion-induced daze, whispered, "Sleep well."

**Author's Notes: **Seriously, if you want the story, you can have it. Otherwise, this is the last of it. Contact if interested.

_**. ( . Ms Videl Son . ) .**_

– _Feel the Love. MirokuKagome_


End file.
